


40yr old! Jacob x Accidental Wife! Reader.

by ZA_Black92



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Tension, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Meeting the Parents, Older Jacob Frye, Past Child Abuse, Reader's best friend is awful, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Wrench is the reader's cousin, neither knows the others job, reader is a hacker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Jacob is the founder and CEO to Rook security Inc. He finds out his fiancee has cheated on him and ran off with the guy, while Y/n’s just been ditched at the alter by her fiancee who ran off with her best friend. She ends up at the same bar wallowing in their sorrow, they noticed each other sitting alone and drinking together and bashing their Exes till they blackout! The next morning the two wake up in a hotel room still clothed thankfully but married?! apparently in their drunken stupor they somehow found their way to a five minute wedding chapel, and thought what the hell? she’s already in a dress and got rings! let’s go for it! instead of annulling the marriage the two decided to give it a chance and get to know each other.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Also note: Jacob is about 38 at the beginning of the story and reader is 26. so like a 12 year age difference between them.**

**——————————–**

24 hrs After being ditched by their receptive partners...

Y/n had already moved in with Jacob mainly because the day after their… unorthodox union, Jacob went to drop her off at her home only to find, her ex-fiancee had Ex-BF move in and changed the locks and thrown her stuff on the curb, the y/hc woman didn’t know what to do! she knows her parents were out of the question, they’d just mock and belittle Y/n for being a failure and not “perfect” like her older siblings…and her siblings were also out! they had their kids and wouldn’t be able to put her up for couple weeks until she found an apartment!..

So, Y/n was lost! maybe her boss can let her sleep in the office? Next thing she knew Jacob was picking through her stuff, Asking her what was hers and what was a gift from her ex and former friend and tossing them, he helped load them on to his truck, and telling her to get in after a silent car ride. 

He brought her to a very expensive apartment complex brought her to his apartment he showed her around the place of course she was still in daze about everything she was hardly listening, He showed her where her room was his ex’s yoga studio…of course she was using it for more then just yoga, as he found out! He told her they can go find her a bed and furniture tomorrow, so for now just use his room or sleep on the couch he’s not using either right now…

“Now if you’ll excuse me dear, I’ve got to go make a few calls.” and with that her new husband was already gone before she could even ask him important shit…like if she wants to go out, how’s she supposed to get back in?! instead she just opted to get change out of this damn dress! luckily the little clasp at the back broke and Y/n managed to unzip it half-way wiggled out of it. 

She checked through her things, luckily they didn’t do anything to her clothes… the sound of the door opening caused Y/n to freeze as Jacob’s voice filled her ears.

“Oh, I forgot the code for the…door…” His words died off when he saw Y/n in nothing but black panties the two awkwardly stared at each other before the y/hc woman hugged a t-shirt to her chest and snapped at him to get out! the British man’s face turned red and he stuttered out an apology before slamming the door. a few seconds later as Y/n was pulling pajama pants on she saw a piece of paper slide under the door she picked it up.

 **[front door guest code:8464, Apt. door guest code: 10634, temporary until you get a key. -J.F.]** Y/n bit her lip and cautiously peeked outside to see if it was safe? and sighed Mr. Frye was gone, barely two minutes in and he’s already seen her naked… How embarrassing. the y/wt woman surveyed the apartment and was appalled at the mess laying around! clothes, rancid take-out, dirty dishes, shopping bags! just left laying on the floor collecting god knows what for how long?! 

Y/n got to work looking around the apartment for cleaning supplies, She was stunned find them brand new and never opened, “Jesus..” she said in disbelief then looked up a photo of Jacob with a model looking bottle blond, smiling like she’d won the lottery. “tsk, ever heard of a mop, or cleaning service…” She hissed at the woman’s face while resisting the urge to print out the ’ _ **Damn bitch u live like this?**_ ’ meme, and tape it to Jacob’s door of course he was an older guy… so, there’s a possibility that he wouldn’t know what it meant and would take it as an insult…Then a thought occurred to the y/nat as she stopped sweeping her head slowly turned towards Jacob’s bedroom with morbid curiosity she thought _*…if this is what his living room is like, then what does the bedroom?*_

She leaned the broom against the kitchen isle and nervously made her way to Mr. Frye’s door she swallowed and opened the door and peeked inside the color drained from her face as she slammed it shut. “Good lord! It’s like The Day After in there!” she wheezed in horror not understanding how the hell Jacob could sleep in that filth, let alone his ex! she had to have said something about it! 

Unless… _She_ was the one who made the apartment like this? that honestly wouldn’t surprise the y/wt woman her grandmother used to say ’ _Sometimes pretty faces hide messy habits_.‘ guess she really hit on the nail on that one… Now that Y/n had some time to herself she recalled how filthy [ExBF]'s apartment always was, it got to the point were her landlord threatened eviction if she didn’t clean it! 

Y/n sighed recalling the fit [ExBF] threw while calling asking her to help her…By Help she meant **_“"Y/n do it for me while I sit on my ass a text my four boyfriends all fricken day and not say thank you!”“_ **The y/ht blew some hair out of her face as she finished packing garbage bags. "Why the hell was I ever friends with that bitch?” She pondered out loud then thought back to when they were kids. 

[ExBF] always got what she wanted! if she got new dress she’d show off and brag, if someone got a dress nicer then hers? she’d throw a tantrum and call that person out for “"stealing her spotlight!”“, one of their other friends liked a boy? Nope, not anymore he was [ExBF]'s now, Oh, wait he’s not rich or spineless? better drop his ass… It made Y/n feel sick at how she used to make excuses for that girl’s behavior!

She also should’ve seen the way [ExBF]’s face soured when she announced her marriage and introduced her ex-Fiancee to her. Y/n should have seen it coming, but she was so infatuated with [Ex/n] that she was blind to the signs that he was a just a scummy as ExBF, Y/n wanted to lived in a small apartment and save up Y'know? Nope he demanded a house! 

Then he get’s laid off at work and says he’s looking for a job, meanwhile Y/n is working three jobs to pay the bills and all she ask is for him take out the trash or maybe order some dinner for when she gets home? Nope, he sits on his ass playing video-games all day, then whines to her that the house stinks and he’s hungry! She noticed ExBF had been coming around a lot during that time but Y/n just figured her friend was looking for her or something. 

Y/n stomach churned in vexation she hoped they were both miserable together, they deserve each other… she snorted as she straightened out some mail that was tossed under an end table, onto the counter in a neat stack, then check around for a trash chute a fancy place has to have a trash chute, She saw the instruction on the back of the apartment door…

The end off the hall, She grabbed the bags and was about to leave when she remember the door codes and found them sitting on the floor in her room she tucked it in the waist band of her pj’s and took the trash out she found the chutes tossed the bags in and headed back to Jacobs apartment and was about to punch the code when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Y/n looked over her shoulder to see a security guard standing behind her. "Urm… Yes?” the y/ht woman squeaked unsure if she was in trouble. “Ma'am would you come with me a moment?” she winced Yes… she was definitely in trouble! and there she was sitting in security office.

“Look I already told you, he let me in I didn’t steal anything, I was just cleaning!?” Y/n huffed as the guard rolled his eyes at her obviously not believing her. Before repeating what was really in those bags what had she stolen from Mr. Frye? causing Y/n to growl in frustration “I don’t don’t know how much will moldy take-out and empty beer cans fetch me?” she snarked this upset the guard who threatened to call the cops, but a British voice cut him off.

“That won’t be necessary…” The guard jumped from his seat to see Jacob Frye standing there none to pleased to see his new roommate in handcuffs. “Oh, Mr. Frye! Sir we got a call of a disturbance, I caught her breaking in.” the guard said sounding almost proud of himself as the hazel eyed man glared at him. “She’s not a thief, she’s my wife.” Jacob stated the guard looked at him bemused. “W-what? but-” it was obvious he’d seen Jacob’s ex before and Y/n looked nothing like her.

“But nothing, uncuff her now…” the guard swallowed nervous the intimidating man’s tone and complied Y/n sighed flexing her arms trying to get some feeling back in them as she got up and joined, Jacob who scrutinized her arms and frowned seeing the red marks on her wrists, he shot the guard a sharp look before escorting Y/n to the elevator. “What were you doing out of my apartment this late?” the British man ask keeping his eyes on the elevator doors.

“Erm, taking out the trash?” the y/nat woman squeaked unsure if he was going to be mad that she cleaned his home without permission, Jacob cocked a brow at her inquisitively as the y/ht rambled that she didn’t really have much to do, so she figured why not? as they approached his door Jacob’s hazel eyes widen to see how nice a neat apartment was, he could see the floors again… 

He’d forgotten they were a dark cherry hardwood the green Persian rug his brother in law had sent him was also was also vacuumed, he looked on the counter and saw stack of mail and carefully sift through it, all credit-card bills and invoices, all passed due! he let out an annoyed sighed as Y/n shifted unnerved and awkwardly spoke up.

“I wasn’t sure if I should toss those, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine..these pretty much tell me what Karin was up to while I was working…”

“Um, if you want I could…the photos.”

“Get rid of them? Go right ahead, It seems fair I did same for you." 

"Right…” Y/n said getting to it while Jacob looked through every letter before finding something that interested him, he disappeared in his room for the next hour as Y/n finished cleaning the rest of his apartment, she heard Jacob’s barely audible voice coming from behind the door. 

Most likely on his phone if Y/n had to guess 'Karin’ may have opened a secret nest egg account using Mr. Frye’s name he must've just found it, That’s probably what he’s been doing all day calling banks and credit card companies to cancel cards and accounts she may have opened in his name without his knowledge…

Y/n pause as she picked up laundry and and scrutinized the labels; Fuck these things cost more then her house’s rent! She almost felt like fainting as she tossed it in a hamper, and thought about what was going on with her surprise husband’s situation. If her brief stint in law school was worth its salt, Then Jacob’s ex could face some federal charges and prison time for that! It’s basically ID fraud and embezzling.

She saw the light go off in his room he must gone to sleep? or just wanted to be alone with his thoughts lips formed a thin line as she looked over a the grand father clock at the other end of the living room, Was it seriously 3 A.M.?! the y/nat was surprised so much time had passed she felt like she just got here! 

After some thought she decided it was time for her to turn in as well, She’ll just have to figure out what to do with herself in the morning… 

She found her sleeping bag in one of the trash bags and laid it out on the couch and settled down for bed, strange when Y/n was closing her eyes she thought she saw a hooded figure disappear behind the clock…

_**[the Building Jacob lives in was built by the Assassins so there are a lot of secret exits and entrances scattered all around the premises.]** _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Y/n was woken up by the soft tapping of computer keys, news reporters chatting on the TV and the smell of cheap coffee her eyes tiredly adjusted to dim light to find Jacob sitting on the end of the couch on his computer, occasionally his eyes would which over and watch the TV then return to his computer, he noticed Y/n was awake and saved whatever he was working on and closed his Laptop. “Good morning, Sleep well?” he asked watching her body language for any discomfort.

The y/nat nodded then looked over to kitchen isle to see a lanky man in a blue tweed jacket, yellow plaid pants reading something. “Who’s that?” Y/n asked brows furrowed. “That is Robert Topping, my accountant and attorney.” Jacob introduced the ash blond man to her, Robert looked up from his document nodded at her. “Accoun… why is he here?” The y/nat woman asked pulling herself out of her sleeping bag as Jacob to the paper cup of black coffee he’d also brought some creamer and sugar since he didn’t know what she liked or how she took it.

“He’s here to help with our current situation.” Jacob explained Y/n grabbed the cup and made it how she likes it, “Is he now?” She hummed as her tired mind started waking up becoming a little more aware. “Yes, particularly the situation on… What was his name?” The hazel eyed man inquired as the y/ht eyes turned stormy. “Ex/full name…” She hissed lips forming a thin line her husband mirrored her face obviously feeling a sort of kinship with the younger woman.

“Yes… _him_ , after extensive research, we found some hiccups that we’d like you to fill in for us.” The y/nat woman cocked a brow at the men confused as Topping handed her a file. “You investigated me?!” She said stunned as Jacob averted his obviously not wanting to say anything! luckily Robert explained.

“My apologies Mrs Fr-…um, Miss L/n it was a precaution; Mr. Frye has a reputation and has made quite few enemies for himself over the years, We had to make You really are who you say you are and not some plant or ploy to take him out… ”

Y/n blinked and looked at the men like grown three heads. “Take him out?….Why is Jacob important or something?” Now it was Robert and Jacob’s turn to look surprised, Jacob was more in childlike awe; while Robert’s face was _‘are you kidding?’_ and seemed to be waiting for the y/ht woman to start laughing…. But she didn’t; she sat there waiting for one of them to answer her. “You really don’t know who I am?” Jacob asked still unsure if she was telling the truth Y/n shook her head still waiting.

_[If reader is British/half British: Robert’s jaw dropped before sputtering out “You’re English! Who doesn’t know Jacob Frye? CEO of Rook security?!” Y/n was frazzled stammering “w-Well I didn’t grow up in the UK! we moved to San Francisco when I was 10!” she shrinking back as the ash blond man processed what she had said…That obviously wasn’t in the file. “So, He’s a big deal got it…Can we go back to my file?”]_

_**[Reader isn’t British: Robert’s jaw dropped before sputtering out “Jacob Frye?…” the y/hc shrugged. “CEO of Rook security?!” He snapped getting in her face Y/n was frazzled stammering “w-Well I’m from [country] and moved here from San Francisco, we don’t have Rook security there!” she said shrinking back as the ash blond man processed what she had said…That obviously wasn’t in the file. “So, He’s a big deal got it…Can we go back to my file?”]** _

Robert straightened and coughed looked at Jacob who seemed mulling this over, this was certainly new… He’s never met someone who hasn’t heard of him! Y/n was looking through that file he’d given her, it was thorough she’ll admit it had almost everything about her, EX/n and ExBF/n… Well, almost everything.

They didn’t know about her involvement with DedSec and Aiden Pearce… Good, she intends to keep it that way. “So, you need me to fill in the blanks?” Robert nodded as Y/n wrote down some of the things they were missing. Apparently something caught the lawyer’s eye.

“When filling out your former address you just put your name on the lease not you ex’s”

“Well, he didn’t sign the lease he never showed up to the appointment.”

“So, the house in your name? Well that just made things very easy.”

“I’m not following?”

The Lawyer calmly packed up his things. “Oh you’ll find out in a few hours, you two enjoy your morning.” Y/n blinked still trying understand what the hell was going on? while Jacob got up and thanked Robert for stopping by reminded the blond to check if Clara had rescheduled his meetings, which the lawyer didn’t even have to.

Clara already texted Jacob. “Never mind, I’ll see you later Robert.” he said checking his phone then closing the door, then turning his attention back to Y/n who was awkwardly sitting on the couch she looked very uncomfortable considering last night and the fact that they never got the chance to know one another.

“Do… do you want to take a shower or go shopping? I said I’d get you a bed.”

“I’ll take a shower first, um thank you Mr. Frye.”

“Oh… Don’t call me Mr. Frye… I’m your… Just call me Jacob.”

“Right, Thank you Jacob.”

His lips twitched hearing his name leave her lips, He told her she was free use his whatever soaps and shampoos his ex left behind, She got up and went into her room to get her clothes and checked the dryer for the towels she washed last night. 

She didn’t trust any of her hygiene products, when Jacob was sorting through the bags Ex/n had left on the curb… She had a two bottles of Nair in her bathroom and none of those bottles were in the bags. In fact her body lotion and shampoo looked like they were tampered with.

Y/n got into the bathroom looked in the small closet off the side of the shower and found some shampoo brands she recognized, it would seem 'Karin’ didn’t just waste money on clothes and make up. Y/n grabbed a 2&1 and got to business. 

After getting cleaned up Y/n came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later in her hoodie and jeans to find Jacob still watching the news he turned when he heard the bathroom door and looked a the y/nat woman like she were an alien… “What?” She asked looking at him oddly his brows furrowed looking at the time then back at her. “Aren’t you going to get ready?” He asked the y/hc woman down at at what she was wearing then back at him.

“I am ready.”

“What about make up? and hair?” 

Y/n hummed and tied her long hair into a ponytail/trucked her short hair behind her ear with a y/fc bobby pin. “Hair’s done.” she chirped and checked the mirror next to her. “I don’t really wear make-up unless I have to/ I have light cover up on.” she explain checking her complexion it seemed seemed fine she went to get her jacket and purse, The cogs seem to stop in Jacob’s head as he contemplated this… 

Karin usually took two bloody hours to get ready!(most of that time was used up texting and taking selfies) then she would complain about how late they were and blame him for humiliating her!

So seeing Y/n come out of the bathroom in less then twenty minutes was like an indoor fireworks display! He had to blink a few times just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, He got his jacket on as just as Y/n came out of her room. 

He cocked a brow at the bag he hadn’t noticed it last night, it appeared to be faux gray leather and gold spikes, but that’s not what got his attention it was this accessory it appeared to be a Q-Ball? attached to some kind of cord? “What’s that?” he asked pointing at it curiously, Y/n tensed up a bit as she tried to come up something, but she had a hunch that Jacob was a little too clever…

“It’s a thunder ball…”

“And it is?”

“It’s um…A weapon.”

“…A weapon, why would you need a weapon for?”

“Well a girl’s gotta defend herself, you won’t always be here 24/7!” Y/n said as Jacob was about to say something to her only to be cut by Hyacinth Connery the miserable old woman next door who scrunched up her nose at Y/n, pretty much tipping the couple on who called security on her. “Who let this thieving waif back in?” she sneered at the y/nat woman who’s jaw tightened at the saggy woman’s remark. “Best check her pockets Mr. Frye little dirty mutt might’ve taken Mrs. Frye’s jewelry…”

She huffed in disgust as Jacob finally spoke up furious. “This _**is**_ Mrs. Frye, you backwards old bat…” He growled in low threatening voice, the old woman looked at him appalled clutching her chest like she was having a heart attack, and then she started chanting and praying that Jacob would see the error of his ways for throwing a good woman like Karin away for a gold digging whore!

“Sod off ya miserable bitch!” the British man snarled before grabbing Y/n’s hand and walking on to the elevator, Y/n jumped as the brown haired man punched the wall leaving a sizable dent, there were a few moments of awkward silence… as Jacob took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” He tried to apologize to the y/nat woman shook her head. “It’s fine-” her husband wasn’t having it. “No, It’s not fine! she cro- ” Y/n cut him off. “Jacob, let it go.” She snapped making it clear that she wasn’t a stranger to cruel bias and assumption.

“We had ten of those of old bats on my block, didn’t have anything better to do then to make people day’s more miserable…” She explained how she was her family’s lost cause and _[Town/suburb name]_ black sheep had a grunge phase when she was in her teens lost weight, got into fights, often was accused of being a drug addict because of how poorly she was taking care of herself, even had the cops called on her just for walking home from school, the store, riding a bike…etc.

How she got out of that, was during summer vacation she got her hands on some alcohol and walked all the way to the railroad tracks, with the intentions of ending it. when she was saved by a man named Aiden, He pulled her off the tracks he was so pissed yelled at her told her that life is still starting out for her, and whatever she thinks is a big deal now? will seem inconsequential in ten years… of course none of that will matter if she’s dead!

After she sobered up, Y/n tracked Aiden down; he got her back on her feet taught her about computers, how to build them, program them (hack them) eventually she started studying, eating more, getting less fights; Family still ignored her mainly because she refused to conform to their views and plans, only called unless they wanted something. But hey, she was doing what she loved!

**[in Jacob’s truck.]**

Jacob stared at Y/n curiously his eyes roamed over her body curiously he can’t really imagine her as a teenage delinquent, then again he vaguely recalled seeing a few scars on her back last night after accidentally walking in on her changing… speaking of which. 

“Sorry for last night I should have knocked.” he said clearing his throat while keeping his eyes on the road, Y/n face felt hot as she recalled the memory she averted her eyes to look out the window. “Ah…i-It’s not your fault ,it was an accident.” she stammered awkwardly glancing at him from her peripherals, truth be told with everything that happened yesterday she never really got a good look a Jacob…

Frankly she was liking what she was seeing, he had perm and proper air at first glance but those scars and that roguish smirk screamed maverick and he is proud of it! “Something on my face?” Jacob inquired humor evident in his tone, he knew she was staring! the y/wt woman’s face felt like it was on fire. “Um, not particularly.” Jacob assumed she was staring at his scar, he said he got it as child doing something stupid…

Claimed he and his sister found switch blade when they were children, and like an idiot pointed it at his eye… and well, he found the switch. but couldn’t find the blade? “Not much to it afterwards, sister freaked got dad, went for stitches.” Well that’s the story He and Evie tell people in actuality he got it during an assassination contract. But and far as Jacob’s concerned Y/n will never find out about that side of him…

Jacob turned into a plaza parking lot and he and Y/n got out of his truck, the y/hc woman looked up the large warehouse like furniture store then down to look at the large windows, to see bedroom sets and mattresses advertised in the widow, Jacob setting his alarm caused her to jump a little. before heading inside. Nothing really stood out to Y/n until she laid eyes on a very nice futon couch set ! it was sturdy, cheap and pretty comfy … “I like this, I wanna get it!” She said again Jacob gave her the same look as when she left the bathroom.

Causing the y/ht woman to snap “Why do you keep gawking at me like that?!” the hazel eyed blinked and stammered about his EX and how she she would buy this tacky modern bed set that was in the 5-7 thousand range which caused Y/n to frown.

“I’m not Karin…” She hissed coldly. “So stop assuming that I’m just like her.” Jacob winced realizing that he was subconsciously assuming Y/n was only with him for his money and the publicity. “Right, Sorry…” He said trying to understand that not everyone is like his ex!

The y/wt woman frowned and seemed to want to say something to him but, was interrupted by a ring tone from her purse that certainly didn’t belong to her, Jacob noticed the bemusement as her brows furrowed she pulled out this shiny new phone out of her bag and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hey N/n it’s Wrench!…how ya feel doll?”

“Wrench?…who’s phone am I using?”

“It’s your new phone!”

“New Phone?..Well where’s my phone?!” Y/n demanded looked at Jacob who mouth out _who’s Wrench?_ at her she responded with family while her cousin talked to her. “in pieces at that ritzy bar where you smashed it!” He chirped as Y/n stammered. “I..I did what now?!” he chuckled stating that it was no surprise she forgot! she was pretty sloshed! 

He made comment about how he last saw Y/n slopping spit with old dude before blacking out, and how he was out of commission yesterday nursing his hangover and figuring of where in London he was. 

“So, how’d you get home call a cab or something?” her cousin asked Y/n and looked at Jacob. “I didn’t really go home …I Um.” Shit, How the hell was she going to explain this? Y/n knows she has tell someone in her family! And as extreme as he was Wrench was was the only one she can trust not to tell her parents.

“It’s all right you can tell him.” Jacob said realizing what the y/ht woman was thinking. “Well, Wrench you see the night before…” She took a breath “I sort of married the guy you saw me with.” there was a few seconds of silence…“YOU WHAT?!?!” both Y/n and Jacob cringed at the echo. Wait… Echo? Her y/ec eyes started looking around the store, before landing on the souvenir section and spotting a lanky hooded tattooed man in punk clothes with his back to her.

She told Wrench to look behind him and Jacob was greeted by the oddest mask he’s ever seen! This Wrench fellow made it go [o_0] as he hung up the cell phone.“What the hell?” He said walking over to them as Y/n awkwardly introduced her cousin to her husband the to He =_= and Jacob scrutinized each other silently like they were trying to intimidate each other, the y/nat woman was worried a fight was about to break out. Before the British man broke the silence.

“Nice mask.” 

“Nice scars.”

“*smirk*”

“Yeah…Okay we’re good!” ^_^“

Wrench and Jacob shook hands while Y/n let out a breath she hadn’t realized she holding, as her cousin pulled away from Jacob and threw an arm around her shoulder. "So, I guess this means you’re not gonna be sleeping on my couch in San Fran eh?” he said jokingly even though two did have a serious drunk discussion about it. “No I guess not…” she looked back at Jacob to was talking with a clerk who showed him a tablet to order the furniture off of and where to send it to, She then looked back at her cousin.

“He’s a good guy Wrench even if I haven’t known him long…” She said knowing her cousin and knows Wrench wasn’t really okay with this, but Y/n really wanted this to work. So, she was begging him to please tolerate Jacob, for her? her cousin sighed and nodded. 

“Can’t say no to that face… Y'know I spoil you.” he mused ruffling her hair as Jacob finish speaking with the clerk and moved onto his cell phone. “And you’re sure they’re gone? …. Yes! We’ll be right over.” He said hanging up and turning to the cousins. “We have to go now!” Jacob said ushering Y/n to the door surprising the y/ht woman and her cousin.

“Wait, Wha.. where are we going?” she asked as he rushed them the parking lot Wrench following behind. his a lit with quest marks ?_? The the hazel eyed man turned to them and with a smirk. “My boys tell me your EX and friend have just left your house.” Y/n brows furrowed confused before Wrench and her made the connection, there were going to get the rest of her stuff that wasn’t in the bags which included her computer! “Oh can I come?” Wrench asked Jacob stared for a few seconds.

“I suppose, Y/n would feel comfortable with you there.” He stated they got in the truck Y/n was about to tell him the directions when Jacob reminded her that he already knew, from her file.

Wrench looked between them clearly wanting to be let on what Jacob was talking about. “He sort of looked into my background…” her cousin looked at her alarmed but the pointed she shot him pretty told him she didn’t say anything about their hacking business and relaxed a little… though he was still very much on edge.

Which Jacob picked up on but stayed quiet as they got to Y/n’s neighborhood a large moving truck, two cop, several large men all wearing Rook security uniforms and her landlord along with mister Topping. “Holy crap!” Wrench said stunned at the small militia. “Did you marry duke?” He asked genuinely curious Y/n shrugged obviously just as surprised.

Jacob chuckled at their reaction. “Not a Duke I’m afraid, but I have been Knighted.” He said parking his truck as his wife and her cousin gawk at him. “Get the fuck outta here.” Wrench said in disbelief the smirk Jacob had on his face told them he was very much serious! He got out both Y/n and Wrench were still both stunned about what they heard before the fixer burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Y/n demanded as her cousins briefly took his mask off to catch his breath, luckily the windows were tinted no one could see him. It felt so weird hearing Wrench’s natural voice and seeing his face after seeing him in a mask for so long.“You always said you were waiting for a knight come sweep you off your feet!" 

He joked recalling their childhood, the y/hc woman’s face felt hot as strangled noise left her mouth then managing to blurting out "I-I said that when I was eight!” Wrench snorted fixing his mask. “And dreams do come true!~” He sighed dramatically before hugging her with heart eyes. “Get off!” she hissed getting out of the truck knowing her face looked like a tomato, Jacob cocked a brow at her flustered appearance.

“What were you two talking about?”

“Noting, just dumb kid stuff.”

“Right, I believe you…*Snort* M’lady.”

“…You heard everything didn’t you?”

Jacob gave her a sly grin, Yes. He totally did… Which left Y/n confused how he could’ve possibly heard her and Wrench talking, the windows were rolled up aside from armored plating his truck had been also customized to be sound proof! 

She knows this because it’s some type of mod Dedsec used on their hideout walls, an amplifier wouldn’t be able to penetrate it! Yet here’s Jacob sitting on the grill of his truck acting it’s not a big deal! Her heart was pounding against her chest as Mr.Frye’s hazel eyes were transfixed on her before Robert cleared his throat snapping them out of their stare down.

He pretty much gave them a rundown grab anything that belonged to Y/n and get it on to the truck before EX/n and EXbf returned from wherever they going, but first Y/n’s landlord had a few forms to sign her lease cancellation since she had already paid that months rent and utilities she owed them nothing! so any damage or unauthorized changes to the property was now coming out of her ex’s pocket instead. Y/n did that ,soon they were allowed inside luckily noting was trashed as it had only been one day.

Y/n soon got to work telling Jacob’s employees what was hers and and they loaded them onto the truck outside her grandmother’s vanity and strongbox that had her jewelry. Only Y/n and Wrench had the combo to that box and they could tell Ex/n tried to open it had scratches all over it, her laptop was also intact, but it was clear they tried to access it. 

Photo albums, and her sci-fi collectibles, They also took the game system since it was Y/n’s in the first place and the rest of her clothes the stuff she had were just her lazy wear and pajamas, why Exbf wanted her clothes was ridiculous! they weren’t even the same size!

They were just about finished when they heard a car honking it’s horn followed by someone cussing at the Rooks. “What the fucks going on, what are you doing in my house?!” Y/n stiffened hearing her ex’s voice The police who had been stationed outside told him to calm down.“While Exbf started freaking about them stealing her clothes and jewelry. 

"You mean _my_ clothes and grandma’s jewelry!” Y/n snapped causing the couple to jump obviously stunned to find she was the one behind this! “What the hell-” her ex took a step took towards the y/ht woman only to get an a envelope shoved into his face. As Robert Topping stood in front her. “Not another step, sir.” Ex/n demanded to know who the lanky man was?

“I am Miss L/n’s attorney, and a legal representative of her husband Jacob Frye.” Ex/n eyes bugged out of his skull when he heard that name. “And it is within my duty to inform you that if you take one more step or cause any harm towards Y/n you will be criminally charged, along with the theft and wrongful eviction that is if miss L/n wants to press charges.” Ex backed off clearly not wanting to stir that pot he’d eaten alive in court! while ExBF was fucking confused considering she wasn’t from the UK so she had no idea who Jacob Frye was! wasn’t about to be strong armed by some doormat like Y/n!

She made a beeline towards the y/nat woman ready beat her ass! as she so loudly declared in front of the cops, security and Jacob’s attorney, the thing is ExBF may know _showroom Y/n_ whose a wet blanket and pushover! She doesn’t know the real Y/n who took up boxing (among other things) and so when she took a swing at the y/ht girl deflected it and popped her right in the solar plexus causing ExBF to fall to her knees and start wheezing and coughing in pain.

Y/n crouched down and sighed “You have no idea long I’ve wanted to do that!” she said contently before getting up and looking at her EX who back away from her like she was made kryptonite. “You best find a job and soon, Because I’m not paying your rent anymore.” she hissed shouldering passed him.

Jacob who was watching from the porch felt a pleasant shock go down his spine, he was definitely starting to like Y/n, he smirked he walking passed ExBF who was being helped up by Ex/n the couple watched as Y/n and her cousin got into this really nice truck. As Jacob ordered his Rooks to drop off Y/n’s stuff at his apartment they’ll meet them there, Leaving the cheating couple reeling over what the hell just happened?

Wrench helped set Y/n’s room and stayed with the newly weds for the last three days of his stay in London, he and Jacob bonded over eighty movies, while simultaneously embarrassing Y/n with old childhood stories, Some of which she denied ever happening, soon it was time for Wrench to return to San Francisco Y/n and Jacob saw him off at the airport. _(He replaced his Led-Mask with a black surgical mask)._

Before him left, he gave Y/n a very ominous message. “Watch your back, Blumes been planting roots.” The y/ht woman frowned hearing this looking back at Jacob who seemed distracted a the cafe kiosk since it was six thirty in the morning. “Are you sure?” She asked seriously the masked man nodded showing her photos on his phone she saw a construction site near Whitechapel and familiar flower logo on the fence. 

“Thanks telling me, I’ll keep an eye on it.” she said hugging him goodbye, Wrench waved at her as he disappeared behind the gate, Just as paper bag appeared in her line of sight. “Doughnut for your thoughts love?” Jacob’s voice tiredly joked as Y/n cracked a smile. “That was so cheesy.” she snorted as the two left the the Airport hand in hand… 


	3. An unexpected visitor...

**One month later...**

Y/n was coming home from her shift at Topping's legal firm, Robert gave her a job after Jacob found out she was working a risque bar called Garter-Belles _(Not a real place it's a bar I made up,it's like Hooters except everyone dresses like sexy maids)_ Y/n couldn't decide what was more embarrassing him seeing her topless within two minutes of knowing her, or seeing her in that damn maid outfit? Either way Jacob was pretty standoffish and snarky with her upon finding out she worked in that bar!

He seemed to calmed down after she quit he was still stung up about it, but now Y/n had too much free time on her hands, sure keeping tabs on Blume was a priority!... but it can get boring sitting on her arse all day. Luckily Robert seem to notice her unrest when she came to visit Jacob at his office after he called her to bring some documents he'd forgotten and offered her a job as a clerk at his law firm.

The y/ht woman was distracted when she received a text from one of her recruits, Kur0_M0ri telling her that they may have found a good place for a DedSec hideout, but it needs to be "cleaned out" before that can happen, Y/n lips formed a thin line and here she was hoping to keep her hands clean... She texted Mori back telling them to let her handle considering she had more experience in. "Cleaning"

While she was distracted by the text Y/n hadn't noticed another person had joined her in the elevator until she heard the muffled sound of music and glanced over to see a teenage boy about 14 years old maybe? leaning against the wall with bored look as he played with a DS, he wearing a school uniform and a black hoodie and and messy mop of brown hair under a baseball cap and he also had a duffle bag over his shoulder.

*Must be visiting someone..* The y/nat woman thought as she got a good look at the boys face... it was familiar especially around the chin and eye area... the boy's lips twitched as his hazel eyes looked up from his game at her. "Is there wrong with my face?" he huffed obviously annoyed at her gawking at him, Y/n's face felt hot as she muttered an apology then broke the awkward silence that followed... "Ultra Sun or Moon?" She asked finally noticing the Mimikyu on the screen.

"...You play pokemon?" he asked unsure. "Since I was a kid!" Y/n chirped as the boy or Emmett as he introduced himself opened up about how he just the ghost challenge. "Sweet did you go back to get Mimikyu's Z-move?" the teen gawked at her surprised. "there's a Z-move?" She was going to confirm this when the elevator pinged saying they on her floor, she went to apologize to Emmett only to realize he was getting off on this floor too!

_Funny..._

The boy went on to explaine his mom and Step-father were going on vacation and he was spending the week with his dad and his witch to be Stepmom, the teen looked physically ill as he spat out the word Stepmom, Y/n hummed warily obviously feeling bad for the kid, She wished him the best of luck as they both stopped Jacob's door which caused the world to come to a screeching halt as Y/n and Emmett looked down at their keys then gave each other a _"what the hell look"..._

**meanwhile**

"Oh Shit,shit shit!" Jacob cussed as he tapped Y/n's number on his phone having just got the voice mail from Herb {Emmett's Stepfather.] He and Amanda were going on a holiday, and had sent Emmett to come and stay with him for a week! Now Jacob wasn't shy telling Y/n about his son, in fact he told her outright about him, after she asked if he had any other family aside from his sister? 

The problem is he never got around to telling her what he looked like or his name for that matter as they'd gotten interrupted by a work call on Jacob's part, he also neglected to tell his son about his new Stepmom! "C'mon,C'mon..." He hissed at the phone urging Y/n to answer when it finally picked up.

"Y/n! Y/n... okay, I don't want you panic, but I have tell yo-" the y/nat woman cut him off pretty quckly. "That my Stepsons coming for the spring holiday?" She said uncomfortable as Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed in both relief and frustration. "He's already there isn't he?" he huffed Y/n mm-hmm'd confirming his suspicions. "Yep! and giving me a sour-look that puts my mother's 'I want the manager face' to shame..." She sees Emmett's eye twitch as she says this knowing his father was probably doing the same thing because: Karin. 

"Okay um, I'll be home ten minutes just try... I don't know."

"Well, that makes two of us!"

"Just wait for me alright? See you."

"Wait Jac-"

He hung up before Y/n could ask what their sleeping arrangements were going to be? Because obviously she wasn't going to let the kid sleep on the couch, speaking of which she turned towards Emmett who was sitting at the kitchen counter still glaring while eating a cookie... "So... Emmett ever seen Deadpool?" He doesn't answer her just keeps eating his cookie.

Y/n stomach felt twisted as she awkwardly walked towards the fridge. "Y'know those would go better with milk, I'm sure you must be thirsty." the boy swallowed his cookie and frowned at her. "I'm not." He hissed before getting up and stomping into her room. "Oh Emmett That's not--" The teen slammed the door. "...a guest room." The y/ht woman sighed and sat on the couch before turning on the TV and waited for Jacob to come home...

When Jacob did return home he found Y/n sitting on the couch watching How it's made, well not really watching... it was more like staring off into space, And the TV was just background noise, the assassin also noted his son was nowhere to be found, though it was obvious he was here; judging by the plate of half-eaten cookies and the y/ht woman's awkward and sluggish mood making her husband frown. 

"Where's-" he didn't have to finish Y/n almost in a daze pointed at her bedroom. "He locked me out and won't talk." Jacob winced at her deadpanned tone then knocked on the bedroom door. "Emmett, It's your father, can you open up so we can talk?" after a few seconds the door opened Y/n looked towards her room.

Emmett didn't even acknowledge her presence as Jacob's lips formed thin line this was obviously not how he planned to introduce them, he actually wanted to wait meet up with Emmett in private and explain the situation to him, and then check with Y/n to see if she was comfortable with the idea of meeting his son.

But seeing as the universe just loves to make Jacob Frye it's bitch... that plan was a bust, And so begins probably one of the most awkward discussions of Jacob's life! and the most tense week of Y/n's.


End file.
